


Sharing a First

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no smut, maybe one day - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: The morning after Neil and Andrew's first time with some flashbacks to the night before. Set a year or so after them being together.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Sharing a First

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I’m awful at fic titles but there you go. This fic didn’t go exactly as I had planned, I got carried away but I still really like it. I’ve edited it a lot so if there are still mistakes I apologise. 
> 
> Warnings: Mature readers only. I know that a given with this book series and these characters but I still got to warn you. 
> 
> Please do remember that I write them how I want them to heal and that they're not always in character.

Andrew woke up first that morning, which was a surprise in itself as he didn’t usually wake until a bit later when Neil went for his morning run. The clock at the side of their bed in Columbia read 6:02am, meaning there was just under an hour left until the red headed beauty next him would wake. He allowed himself a few minutes to stare, watching the way the few peaks of sunlight through the curtains highlighted the few freckles on Neil’s face. There was an urge to reach out and touch, to trace those scars with soft, gentle touches like he had last night just to see his partner smile at him in awe again. Last night was a lot, for the both of them, and Andrew wanted Neil to rest. And so he didn’t touch, and he forced himself to leave the bed, slowly and quietly, and retreated to the kitchen to make breakfast. Neil’s current favourite of blueberry pancakes, something Andrew found to be really good, not that he’d ever tell anyone. While he was mixing up the batter and setting up a tray to take to back to bed for Neil, he allowed himself a bit of time to reflect.

_They had been together for a year when Andrew had said he’d wanted to try, and Neil being the idiot that he was, had no idea what that meant. This meant they’d had a very lengthy conversation after he had to physically tell Neil he wanted to try having sex, further than what they were already doing. It was draining for the both of them, but he had spoken with Bee beforehand and she’d helped him with how to speak about the topic, without being his usual rude and bored self._

_They hadn’t tried right after; they both needed to let the decision settle, for Neil to decide if he was certain. He hadn’t asked Andrew if he was sure, knowing that Andrew never asked for something unless he had thought it through in depth. It had been two months since that day, and yesterday morning, he’d said to his junkie that if it was a yes, he wanted to try. He’d disappeared in the early hours before everyone had woken up to go to Columbia. There was probably no reason for it but Andrew had gone to make sure everything was perfect. It would be Neil’s first time, handing Andrew everything he had and trusting him with it. And it was also Andrew’s first time in every way that mattered. He was going to be giving himself willingly to the man he loved; there would be no forcing and no pain. Not if he could help it. He’d brought fresh sheets for the bed, cleaned up their room, placed candles everywhere- even though it was very cliché -that would be lit later if Neil said yes. And he had._

_The day was spent with the other foxes, and it felt like the minutes were passing by as hours. They had all gone shopping first, the girls taking Neil with them at Allison’s insistence. Lunch had come around and his partner had watched him as he ate, biting his lip and blushing, looking away whenever he was caught. Kevin had tried wheedling Neil into a practice session but Andrew made sure to put his foot down. Eventually they had both managed to get free of the pests, and had made it to the house by five, stopping to pick up a few things along the way. They ordered take out of Neil’s choice for a change and ate in content silence when it arrived. His partner tried cleaning up afterwards but was stopped with a glare, to which the redhead responded with an eye roll. When Andrew came back from the kitchen, he found Neil sat in the chair nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt and so he came to kneel on the floor in front of the other boy, taking his hands into his own._

_“Hey. We don’t have to do this tonight. We can wait longer if you’ve changed your mind.”_

_Neil shook his head and moved his hands to hold Andrew’s forearms which were bare of their arm bands, meaning it was a yes to touch as soon as they were off, running his thumbs over the most jagged and raised scars._

_“I still want to, but...” He trailed off and turned his face away, just staring at the blank beige wall as if it held all of the answers. Andrew lifted one hand to cup his cheek, the one with those thin scars from a blade during a time he thought the pipedream in front of him was lost forever, and pulled his face back._

_“But what, Abram? Tell me what’s bothering you.” The words were not meant to be gentle, but he couldn’t help it whenever he was alone with him. He wanted Neil to see him like this, guards down and vulnerable._

_Bright blue eyes disappeared behind their lids, pretty copper lashes fluttering and the boy sighed before whispering words that warmed yet broke Andrew’s cold and icy heart that he’d kept guarded for so long. “But what if I’m not good enough? I don’t want to disappoint you ‘Drew.”_

_He couldn’t help but kiss him then, a soft and sweet kiss so unlike him that he thought he was dreaming. But he wasn’t, Neil was very real and solid underneath his hands. Andrew felt the junkie shiver as he pulled back only an inch, breathing fast against those pouty pink lips._

_“That’s not something that’s even remotely possible. And I could never be disappointed in you.”_

_He rubbed their noses together a few times before telling Neil that he’d be right back and stood, walking to the stairs. When he got to the bedroom he lit all of the candles, some in the windows, each side of the bed and some on their set of drawers. He also turned on the one lamp in the room, adding to the soft glow of the candles and giving the whole place a very warm feeling. Once he was finished he made his way back downstairs and back to the boy he loved. He took those scarred hands in his once more and pulled him up, not letting go even as he led him upstairs._

_When they got to the bedroom there was a small gasp from behind him, so small he barely heard it. Looking back he saw the idiot was just staring, staring, staring and for a minute, Andrew thought he’d done everything wrong and miscalculated, but then Neil smiled. Smiled so wide, it made his face wrinkle and made him so pretty it hurt. Andrew was lost in that smile and he never wanted to be found. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, slipping his hands underneath his shirt and stroking along the small of his back. Neil sighed and threaded his fingers through blond locks as Andrew pressed onto his tiptoes and guided them both over to the bed._

He shook his head, bringing himself out of the memories before it got too out of control. It wasn’t about that today. Today was making his partner feel cherished and wanted and loved. That Andrew was still there after something so emotional for them both. He piled the pancakes onto a plate when they were done and put it on the tray, along with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of mixed fruits. Once it was all set up how he wanted it, he carried the tray up the stairs slowly, as not to ruin all his hard work.

Neil had moved in the time he’d been gone and was now laying on his stomach, muscled back covered in scars, freckles and one particular mole that Andrew loved was on display. He pushed away thoughts of that same back arching the night before and walked over to the bed, putting the tray down before sitting on the bed and pushing back Neil’s unruly curls that would always fall back into place right after. He stirred underneath Andrew’s touch and blinked those gorgeous blues open slowly while his nose scrunched a little. When he was fully aware he smiled sheepishly before saying “Morning ‘Drew.”

“Morning to you too, sleepy head. I made you breakfast but you’ve got to sit up.” Those strong runner’s thighs stretched out, accompanied by a small groan which had Andrew’s brow furrowing. Neil noticed of course, he always noticed. “I’m alright, just slept funny and my arm feels dead.”

“You’re sure? If you’re sore or something hurts, tell me.”

Neil looked a little guilty at that. Fuck.

“I’m only a little bit sore but I really am alright.” He closed his eyes against the small onslaught his mind gave him.

_You did that._

_You hurt him._

_Useless._

_Monster._

His eyes opened again when a hand circled his wrist and the idiot began to reprimand him. “Stop it, Andrew. Get out of your head. This kind of soreness couldn’t be helped. I enjoyed it, all of it.” Then he was sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, shyness and worry transforming his face. “Was it okay for you though?”

_God, how could he not know how Andrew felt about everything?_

The blond kissed Neil’s forehead and softly murmured, “Don’t be stupid. It was more than okay, perfect even. Now eat your breakfast, I’ll be back in a moment.”

He got off of the bed to go into the bathroom, catching blushing scarred cheeks as he left. Once inside the bathroom he allowed himself a few deep breaths as he warmed the water for a bath a little before putting in the plug and picking up the bubble bath that smelled of apples, pouring in a generous amount. It made Neil smell sweet whenever he used it and Andrew always had an urge to sink his teeth into his tanned skin. When the bath was full he went back to see that his junkie was just setting the tray aside and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he caught sight of Andrew in the doorway.

“Hi. I missed you.” Ever the dramatic one.

“I wasn’t gone for very long, sweetheart.” Neil ducked his head, chin to his chest, as he always did when Andrew called him that. Pet names had been a bit difficult at first, it was something mocking whenever they called each other ‘baby’ but one day, ‘sweetheart’ slipped from his mouth and the reaction he’d gotten was something he wanted to see all of the time. The blushing, the embarrassment and the way he melted into the blond if it was ever said when he was in his arms.

“Doesn’t matter, I always miss you whenever you’re not with me.”

Sentimental fool. Not that Andrew was any different.

He moved from the doorway to the drawers grabbing a shirt and shorts for himself, and also his own sweats and shirt for Neil.

“Come on. Bath time, idiot. It’ll help.”

The other boy walked a slight bit off going to the bathroom but he didn’t say anything. He let Neil strip and get into the bath first, and didn’t start on himself until he scooted forward to make room for Andrew behind him. When they were both settled, Andrew with his arms around Neil’s waist and Neil leaning back against his chest, head on his shoulder, the blonde placing small kisses to the mop of red curls. He was so relaxed he couldn’t help but slip back into his mind and the night before again.

_They lay there, panting and sweaty, trying to catch their breaths, Andrew on his back with Neil lying across his chest. There was no doubt he could hear his rapid heartbeat, but he’d once said the sound calmed him, reminded him that things were real. Andrew was tickling the boy’s back and shoulders, tracing little patterns every now and then. A year ago, touch was horrid in his mind, he hated it, but now he couldn’t stop touching. Never wanted Neil further than an arm’s length away._

_The tickles didn’t take long to do their intended job and slowly, the breaths against his chest evening out. He saw Neil’s ankles rub together and he squeezed Andrew a little tighter, a sign he was very close to being swallowed by dreams and darkness. But just before he could go, the blonde made sure to whisper, “I love you, Abram.” And even past the blood rushing in his ears, he still heard the same response he always got._

_“Always.”_

He came back to the feel of a hand on his neck and tilted his head down to see Neil staring up at him. “Where’d you go?”

Andrew moved his lips down to his ear and said, “I was thinking of how beautiful you looked last night, splayed out underneath me, back arched. So beautiful.” He felt the tremors wrack through his body despite the warm water and smirked against the skin just behind Neil’s ear.

“You’re blind.”

“Want me to show you again just how beautiful you are?” He dropped one had to a strong thigh and squeezed a little, relishing in a litany of;

_Yes, yes, yes._

He had always believed the universe had given him a bad hand at everything in life.

But now it feels like it had been a series of tests.

**_And Andrew had won the greatest prize of all._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? All your feedback is wonderful! <3


End file.
